1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of performing phase shift-based precoding, and more particularly, to a method of performing phase shift-based precoding and an apparatus for supporting the same in a wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the growing use and popularity of various multimedia services and wide use of communication services, the demand for wireless services is increasing rapidly. In order to accommodate changing demands, it is important to increase the capacity of the communication system. One way to increase capacity includes finding new available frequency bandwidth and improving the efficiency of the existing resources.
As an example of improving the use of the existing resources, a transmitter and a receiver can be equipped with multiple antennas for efficient use of the resources in the spatial domain so as to achieve diversity gain. Moreover, the multiple antennas allows parallel transmission of the data via each antenna so as to provide increase in the transmit capacity.
A method related to transmitting and receiving data using multiple antennas can be represented by a multi input, multi output (MIMO) system using an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM).